Alysane Mormont
Alysane Mormont is the daughter of Maege, and Hartin Mormont of which makes her a member of House Mormont. Alysane Mormont has four siblings in the form of Dacey, Lyra, Jorelle, Lyanna Mormont of which her sister Dacey is the heir to House Mormont and one of the most powerful leaders of eastern Lucerne, her sister Lyra was a brave young girl but was killed during the Conflict with Gondor but is remembered fondly by her family, her sister Jorelle was sent westward to be educated with the Starke's in Stormwind and this led to her current position as a lady in waiting to Sansa Starke in Greengarden, her sister Lyanna would be the final of the children of Maege Mormont and as of the Burning Dreams she is the captain of the largest galley of the Bear Island fleet. Alysane Mormont was born the second child of Maege Mormont and as a young girl she idiolized her older sister Dacey Mormont. This would lead her to becoming very much in love with the wilderness, and above just this her love for fighting in all of its kinds. While hunting in celebration for the birth of their final sister in Lyanna Mormont their father would be killed while hunting and this would change the layout of the house's power as Maege became one of the dominant leader of the house. Her growth truly happened when Jorah Mormont was exiled after he begin taking part in the selling of slaves, and his heir was too young to be leader at the time meaning Maege was placed as interim leader of House Mormont. Under the leadership of Maege the three girls became a sort of council of sorts and they all prepared to train their brother Daran for the eventual role of taking over as Lord of Bear Island once he was old enough. Alysane Mormont would join her siblings in the War with Gondor, and during this conflict Lyra would be killed during a skirmish with troops from Gondor. Alysane Mormont would take part in the Journey where she showed great honor during the fighting in that conflict. Alysane Mormont would return to Bear Island where she remained through the years following, and would continue to care for her brother Daran Mormont. Alysane Mormont would take part in the Invasion of Westbridge where she fought with the Mormont forces and would fight once again with great honor to the point that she was knighted by Jaden Ambry the heir to House Ambry and Hentwood province. History Early History Alysane Mormont was born the second child of Maege Mormont and as a young girl she idiolized her older sister Dacey Mormont. This would lead her to becoming very much in love with the wilderness, and above just this her love for fighting in all of its kinds. While hunting in celebration for the birth of their final sister in Lyanna Mormont their father would be killed while hunting and this would change the layout of the house's power as Maege became one of the dominant leader of the house. Her growth truly happened when Jorah Mormont was exiled after he begin taking part in the selling of slaves, and his heir was too young to be leader at the time meaning Maege was placed as interim leader of House Mormont. Under the leadership of Maege the three girls became a sort of council of sorts and they all prepared to train their brother Daran for the eventual role of taking over as Lord of Bear Island once he was old enough. Alysane Mormont would join her siblings in the War with Gondor, and during this conflict Lyra would be killed during a skirmish with troops from Gondor. Fall of Jorah Mormont Following the marriage of Jorah, and Lynesse the calm lands of Bear Island became the site of darker things, as their marriage collapsed. Although both had married for love, the marriage did not remain happy for long. Having spent her life up to that point as part of a wealthy family in the mild, prosperous and densely populated lands of House Mountain, Lynesse was unprepared for life on the harsh and isolated Bear Island and quickly grew miserable. Jorah attempted to reproduce the lifestyle his wife was accustomed to by lavishing her with expensive gifts, but only succeeded in driving himself into financial ruin. Desperate to pay off his debts, he resorted to breaking one of the Kingdom of Lucerne's oldest taboos: participating in the slave trade. Jorah attempted to stay under the radar of his overlords by taking slaves from the Rhunian region of Gondor, and the independant islands of the Rhine, but as the quantity increased it caused stirs, and he couldn't hide it from his aunt anymore. She would finally discover the truth when Dacey followed him to a meeting with several Pontian traders that were visiting the island to find out when to expect more slaves, and Dacey would overhear her older cousin talking of his next slave run. Maege Mormont would attempt to get Jorah to turn himself in, but so desperate to keep Lynesse he would be unwilling to listen to reason, and neither his young cousins Dacey, or Alysanne were able to convinse him. With Jorah unwilling to turn himself in it would be Maege, Dacey, and Alysanne that went to Winterfell and met with Eddard Starke, of whom they told the entire happenings to. When House Mormont's overlord, Eddard Stark, learned that Ser Jorah had sold slaves to slavers from Pontus Eddard condemned Jorah to the traditional penalty: death. As he sat in jail, he was able to overpower a gaurd and broke out and free of the prison Jorah fled with Lynesse to Pontus, where he attempted to make his living as a sellsword. With the relationship already strained by their exile and Jorah still unable to afford the lifestyle his wife desired, Lynesse finally left him while he was fighting on the fields of Dragonstone. With Joer Mormont lost in the north as the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, and the sole remaining male now exiled from Bear Island and the Kingdom of Lucerne it was the decision of Eddard Starke that Maege Mormont should become the new Lord of House Mormont, and thus she was made the Grand Lord of House Mormont, and Bear Island. In control of the island she relied heavily on her young daughters to provide her with assistence as she had little skill in such matters, and she was horribly angry all the time that Jorah had betrayed the family, and also that he had escaped under her watch. Marriage and Sadness Following the Invasion of Westbridge it would be Rob Starke that would marry Obella Martell in a ceremony in Stormwind attended by many of the most influencial men and women in the entire kingdom including the King and his sister. It was also following the Invasion of Westbridge that Robb Starke came clean to his brother Jon about his affair with Dacey Mormont during the attack, and the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about her. Realizing the cost of ending the bethrothal to Obella Martell Jon would advise his brother to ignore his heart and marry Obella Martell of whom he didn't know if he loved anymore. Back on Bear Island it was Dacey Mormont that gave birth to the child of her and Robb Starke, and while during the pregnency she remained silent over the father she finally came clean to her sister and this let everything out of the bag. It was only a month after the wedding that they came to find out she was pregnant with their first child, while only a few weeks after that Dacey Mormont's sister Alysane Mormont would come to Stormwind and tell Robb Starke that Dacey had given birth to their child, but was going to keep the secret to her grave if that was what Robb wanted. Robb and Obella would remain in Stormwind for two months spending time together for the first not having to rush, or worry about whatever task they were forced to do and for Obella Martell it was the best time of he life, but for Robb Starke it was torture as he was so conflicted over his heart, and his honor. Obella would now be known as Obella Starke and would accompany Robb as he took command of the army of Westbridge, and Heathfall that was heading to the front line in the form of Noveria north of Westbridge. Family Members Maege Mormont.jpg|Maege Mormont - Mother|link=Maege Mormont House Mormont.PNG|Hartin Mormont - Father|link=House Mormont Dacey Mormont.jpg|Dacey Mormont - Sister|link=Dacey Mormont House Mormont.PNG|Lyra Mormont - Sister|link=Lyra Mormont House Mormont.PNG|Jorelle Mormont - Sister|link=Jorelle Mormont House Mormont.PNG|Lyanna Mormont - Sister|link=Lyanna Mormont Jorah Mormont2.png|Jorah Mormont - Cousin|link=Jorah Mormont Jeor Mormont.jpg|Jeor Mormont - Uncle|link=Jeor Mormont Relationships Sansa Starke See Also : Sansa Starke Category:House Mormont Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:People of Bear Island